


Free Evening

by Alfer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, KE Week 2020, like for real, oh well, so much so it maybe should have been my entry for that day, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: It's movie night in the Astankova-Park household.Day 6 - Domesticity
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	Free Evening

The constant sound of rain hitting their roof could be heard over the low volume of the movie playing on their living room screen. Villanelle half paid attention to the movie, half tried to register every second of this moment in her mind forever.

They had prepared food earlier in the night, recipes from Eve’s family, that Eve claimed, rightfully, to be the only things she could cook well. Not that Villanelle was much help, but between the two of them, the meal had been good. Better, for Eve having brought their plates to the sofa so they could start watching the movie sooner.

_ It’s Lord of the Rings, Villanelle. If we don’t start it soon, we’re not gonna finish watching the first one tonight. _ Eve had said. 

Villanelle didn’t mind picking the movie up again tomorrow, but she accepted her plate, and Eve pressed play.

The movie was pretty. There was a lot to keep track of, and while a part of Villanelle did register it, most of her attention, as always, was on Eve. She ate messily, here in the security of their home, but not as much as Villanelle, who had wolfed down her food in minutes.

_ It’s delicious Eve. Why would I wait to get all of the good food in me? See, the hobbits agree with me, food is very important! _

Eve had inelegantly snorted into her water glass, and Villanelle felt herself fall a little more in love at how comfortable and calm her girlfriend looked here in their home.

Villanelle had quickly disposed of their dishes once they were both done, running back to the sofa so she could cuddle with Eve. Sometimes, she’d spraw herself on top of Eve as they watched whatever movie was on, other times, Villanelle decided to be very smooth and bring Eve in close with an arm over her shoulders (Eve always said that was a very adolescent boy move, but they never managed to finish the movie when Villanelle did it).

Tonight, it was Eve who moved closer as soon as Villanelle sat down, resting her cheek on Villanelle’s shoulder and lacing their fingers together. Villanelle sighed contently, resting her head on top of Eve’s, and watching as Aragorn, son of Arathorn, bravely fought off a bunch of flying carpets on top of an ugly hill.

By the time things were getting bad at the Dwarves' old mine, Villanelle had laid down on the sofa, getting comfortable against the armrest. Eve was half on top of her, cuddled close to Villanelle’s chest, her scent filling Villanelle’s nose with every breath she took. Her wild mane of hair sometimes tickled Villanelle’s nose and mouth, making the blonde smile at nothing.

In what world would Villanelle have imagined she’d end up here? With a home of her own (secluded and well guarded, with a respectable amount of weapons stashed in all rooms, but a  _ home _ ), having a quiet night in, with the love of her life half asleep in her arms?

No, by all rights Villanelle should have died in prison, or alone in a ditch somewhere after a failed assassination attempt.

But the world was not a fair place, and even though Villanelle deserved to die like that, it was not to be. Fate had made an MI6 investigator step inside a random hospital bathroom at just the right time, and both of their lives changed forever after that.

Villanelle sincerely believed she and Eve would have met each other no matter what, if not in that bathroom, then at some future crime scene, or just bump into each other in the streets of Barcelona while Eve and Niko went on their once every five years vacation. Eve had teased her relentlessly over that, accusing Villanelle of being a hopeless romantic.

Not that Eve had any ground to talk about that. She had gotten Villanelle a ring. Not a proposal one (thankfully, Villanelle had one of those hidden away for when the moment was right), but a thumb ring. Villanelle had mentioned missing her previous one, and Eve scoured the internet for a similar ring.

It was a simple gift, given without fanfare, and it meant the entire world to Villanelle.

She sported it now, running that thumb lazily over Eve’s bare arm as she watched Boromir turn into a pincushion for Orc arrows. 

Eve breathed deeply, already asleep.

It wasn’t the first time that had happened, and Villanelle would tease Eve about it come morning. But sleeping on the sofa would do neither of their backs any favors. 

Villanelle carefully arranged them both so she could take Eve into her arms, smiling at the murmured nonsense Eve said as she sleepily held onto Villanelle’s neck.

Getting up, Villanelle took them to their bedroom, not bothering to turn the TV off. They’d start over from Moria tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got cavities after writing this. But I'm saving it up, for when the show inevitably breaks our hearts. Let the murder wives have a happy ending, please.
> 
> And yes, I think Villanelle would like lord of the rings. No, I have no argument for this, just a feeling.


End file.
